father
by alluka-chan
Summary: "Lucy, apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Ayah kepadaku yang baru keluar dari dalam rumah. Sambil tersenyum kepada Ayah yang sudah menungguku dari dalam mobil, aku berlari mendekati mobil pick-up hitam Ayah yang bagian belakang nya sudah dipenuhi barang-barang yang akan kami bawa ke rumah baru kami./my first fanfic./please enjoy./review accepted./


Disclaimer: i'm not own Fairy Tail

Just Borrow the characters.

* * *

"Lucy, apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Ayah kepadaku yang baru keluar dari dalam rumah.

Sambil tersenyum kepada Ayah yang sudah menungguku dari dalam mobil, aku berlari mendekati mobil pick-up hitam Ayah yang bagian belakang nya sudah dipenuhi barang-barang yang akan kami bawa ke rumah baru kami. Setelah masuk kedalam mobil dan menutup pintunya, aku menatap Ayah sebentar kemudian tersenyum. "Aku sudah siap Ayah."

"Baiklah, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada rumah lamamu ini!" Balas Ayah bersemangat.

Sepanjang perjalanan Ayah tak henti-hentinya mendendangkan beberapa lagu, aku sendiri masih sibuk membaca buku yang diberi Ayah Beberapa waktu lalu.

Tidak pernah kusangka tenyata aku benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kota kelahiranku ini. Aku tahu bahwa ditempat ini banyak sekali kenangan akan Ibuku, aku mengerti perasaan Ayah selama ini yang sangat kesepian karena kepergian Ibu dan Ayah tidak akan berhenti bersedih sebelum dia meninggalkan tempat ini.

Aku menatap Ayah dan tertawa kecil melihat dia tersenyum seperti itu sambil menggumamkan lagu kesukaan ibu. Dia pintar sekali menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, sama sepertiku. Bukan berarti ingin melupakan ibu, kami akan tetap mengenangnya. Tapi bagi Ayah, dia belum bisa melanjutkan hidup jika selalu terbayang-bayang akan kehadirannya ditempat ini.

Aku yakin, aku akan sangat merindukan tempat ini. Dan aku hanya bisa berharap dikota yang akan kami tempati nanti, aku dan Ayah dapat menemukan kesenangan seperti yang kami temui disini. Aku teringat akan beberapa kenangan tentang ibu yang membuatku kembali tersenyum.

"Ada apa Lucy?" Tanya Ayah tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunanku akan Ibu.

"Ah, tidak ada apa- apa yah." Jawabku.

"Ayolah, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Jawab Ayah yang menyadari kegugupanku.

"Ah, aku hanya membayangkan kota seperti apa yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal kita nanti yah."

Ayah melihatku sesaat kemudian fokus lagi pada kemudinya. Dia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Maksudmu Magnolia? Kau jangan khawatir Lucy. Itu kota yang sangat indah, Ayah yakin kau akan menikmati tinggal di rumah baru kita nanti. Ayah sudah menyiapkan segalanya, sekolahmu dan juga rumah baru kita. Kita hanya perlu menata sedikit saja."

Aku tidak berkedip menatap Ayah dan mulutku mungkin juga sedikit terbuka. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Ternyata Ayah lebih siap mengenai kepindahan ini dari pada yang aku duga.

Karena aku hanya diam, Ayah kembali memanggilku. "Kenapa Lucy? Kau tidak suka jika Ayah sudah mendaftarkanmu ke sekolah barumu nanti?"

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Ayah, malah aku senang."

Ayah menatapku lagi dan tersenyum. "Syukurlah kalau begitu." Kemudian dia kembali fokus pada kemudinya lagi.

"Kau tahu, perjalanannya masih panjang Lucy. Mungkin kau seharusnya tidur sebentar." Lanjutnya.

"Ide yang bagus Ayah." Kataku dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, akupun terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Aku masih merasa berat di pelupuk mataku, namun seseorang tak henti-hentinya mengguncangkan badanku dan terus memanggil namaku. Dengan perlahan kubuka mataku dan melihat Ayah yang menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Lucy, kita sudah sampai." Kata Ayah tanpa menghilangkan senyum diwajahnya.

Aku tertegun sejenak mencerna kata-katanya, akhirnya aku sadar dan mengedarkan pandanganku keluar jendela.

Kini kami berada didepan sebuah rumah yang, yah bisa dibilang cukup besar. Halaman depannya luas, rumah bercat putih dengan atap berwarna biru tua. Didepan rumah tumbuh tanaman tapi tetap terawat dan kau tau, tanaman itu berbunga. Indah sekali. Walaupun tidak ada pohon di halaman depan tapi aku dapat melihat sekumpulan daun yang menyembul dibalik atap rumah itu aku yakini itu adalah pohon.

Ayah mengajakku turun dan memintaku membantunya memindahkan barang-barang yang kami bawa. Ternyata sudah ada beberapa perabot didalam karena Ayah sudah pernah datang untuk menata dan membersihkan rumah ini sebelumnya. Aku juga yakin taman dihalaman depan adalah hasil kerja Ayah.

Dilantai bawah ada ruang tamu, kamar Ayah, kamar mandi yang cukup luas, ruang tv yang menghadap ke halaman belakang rumah baru kami, dan dapur yang super lengkap.

Setelah selesai menata lantai bawah, Ayah mengajakku kelantai atas untuk memperlihatkan kamarku yang baru. Sesampainya di ujung tangga teratas ada sebuah tirai yang menghalanginya. Ayah menyibak tirai berwarna biru-putih itu kemudian tersenyum kearahku.

"Ini kamarmu Lucy." Katanya. Aku tak percaya ini, ternyata seluruh lantai atas ini adalah kamarku.

Lantai atas ini dilapisi oleh lantai karpet, tidak terlalu luas karena dari lantai atas ini seperti balkon yang ada didalam rumah dimana saat aku melihat kebawah yang tampak adalah ruang tamu dan pintu utama rumah ini. Ayah menaruh _trunk_ berisi buku-bukuku didepan dua rak besar yang masih kosong. Disamping rak buku itu ada meja belajar yang disampingnya lagi kuyakini adalah sebuah kamar mandi. Ada sofa panjang kecil dan sebuah meja. Kelihatannya nyaman sekali. Aku menaruh koper-koperku didepan lemari dan kemudian menatap ranjang yang dilengkapi tirai penutup.

"Kau suka Lucy?" Tanya Ayah kepadaku.

"Aku sangat suka Ayah!" kataku bersemangat sambil membuka pintu yang ada dikamarku ini. Ternyata pintu ini menuju ke balkon yang menghadap kehalaman belakang. Benar dugaanku tentang pohon yang ada dibelakang rumahku ini. Ternyata itu adalah pohon apel yang cukup besar sampai mencapai balkon kamarku ini. Aku bisa saja mengambil beberapa buah apel tanpa harus memanjat pohonnya.

"Apa pohonnya mengganggmu? Apa perlu ku tebang saja?" Tanya Ayah menghampiriku.

"Tidak perlu Ayah, aku menyukainya seperti ini." Jawabku kemudian.

"Baiklah kalu begitu, istirahat yang cukup. Besok kau akan mulai berangkat kesekolah." Kata Ayah sambil berlalu.

Aku terkejut dan berjalan menyusul Ayahku. "He? Secepat itukah?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja Lucy, apa kau lupa kalau kau pindah ditengah-tengah semester sekarang?" Jawab Ayah dengan nada mengejek kepadaku, kemudian dia seperti teringat sesuatu dan beranjak menuruni tangga.

Aku yang heran dengan keadaan tersebutpun bertanya pada Ayah. "Ada apa yah?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Ayah hanya mengambilkanmu ini." Kata Ayah sambil menunjukkan seragam sekolah dengan lambang bertuliskan 'Fairy Gakuen' di lengan kanannya. Rok nya berwarna putih dengan jas gelap berwarna coklat-abu abu.

"Hh, baiklah." Jawabku malas. "Ayah,." Kataku sembari melihat Ayah yang menepuk-nepuk seragam baru itu, padahal seragam itu tidak kotor sama sekali.

"Kenapa Lucy?" Jawab Ayah sambil meletakkan seragamku digagang lemari pada akhirnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bilang terimakasih." Jawabku sambil menunduk. Aku teringat semua yang pernah Ayah lakukan kepadaku. Hampir semua keinginanku selalu dipenuhinya. Ayah selalu ada untukku saat aku membutuhkanya. Ayah tidak pernah mengeluh dihadapanku, dia selalu bersemangat dan tersenyum seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku tau hati Ayah sangat hancur sejak mengetahui bahwa Ibu menderita Leukimia. Tapi Ayah selalu optimis dan berkata padaku bahwa Ibu akan sembuh. Namun aku bukan anaka kecil lagi, aku tau kangker bukanlah penyakit yang mudah untuk disembuhkan. Sampai hari dimana ibu meninggal, hanya saat itu aku tidak melihat Ayah tersenyum. Ingin rasanya bilang pada Ayah bahwa aku juga akan selalu ada bersamanya berbagi kesedihan dan kebahagiaan, dan memintanya memberitahuku tentang perasaannya selama ini. Mungkin itu dapat mengurangi beban yang Ayah pikirkan. Aku kagum pada ketegaran Ayah. Aku kagum akan semangat dan kerja kerasnya. Aku mengagumi semua hal tetang Ayah. Hal itu yang membuatku mencintainya. Tidak ingin kehilangan dia, tidak ingin mengecewakan dan membuatnya bersedih.

Aku merasa Ayah menghampiriku dan kemudian memelukku. "Ayah sayang padamu Lucy."

Aku balas memeluknya, kemudian menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Lucy juga sayang Ayah."

"Baiklah, selamat malam Lucy." Ayah melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju tangga. "Mimpi indah Luce."

Aku terkejut mendengar Ayah memanggilku 'Luce', itu adalah sapaan yang selalu digunakan ibu saat memanggilku.

Kulihat Ayah sudah menuruni tangga, aku berlari mendekat dan melihatnya dari atas. "Selamat malam Ayah, Selamat mimpi indah."

**the end**


End file.
